Talk:Victor Stone (Prime Earth)
Image Anybody thinking there could be a better image for him? Maybe the Justice League #18 textless cover? --- Haroldrocks talk 00:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm fine with that change. Or an interior panel. We've gotten so many good textless covers lately but it doesn't have to be a cover. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:24, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :: I usually just go for the covers because they're easy images and are usually better quality than some panels I find. I just want to change this particular picture that we have right now because I don't think it does Cyborg justice. I think the focus is on the fact that he looks like he's exploding (or something) and not on Cyborg himself. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: the best picture to use for cyborg is the debut of his 2.0 look from Justice League Vol 2 27. it has a full body panel of his new look and the new look is based on his new earth counterpart's look which is his most famous look in general.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 07:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: Shouldn't someone post a new image of cyborg to reflect his recent technological upgrade during Dark Knights Metal? I scanned this image off the internet to signify his recent upgrade.--Loxlie 35 (talk) 19:35, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::Main image doesn't have to be the most recent, just a recognizable version. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:39, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::: So crackling with primordial energy due to his Mother Box evolution isn't recognizable?--Loxlie 35 (talk) 19:02, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Powers Should the power be added to Victor for having his human lungs replaced with cybernetic lungs to breath underwater in Aquaman Vol 7 16? Or maybe called out under unique physiology? Unatratnag (talk) 00:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Was it a one off, or has it been used since? ::If it has, put it under Cybernetic Enhancement with an explanation and the source. - Byfield (talk) 00:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Didn't "The Grid" become self-aware and forcibly separate from Cyborg? DCLover1995 (talk) 03:12, May 15, 2017 (UTC) "Species" Is Victor a cyborg or a techno-organic being? DCLover1995 (talk) 16:22, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :What's the difference? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:32, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::A cyborg is a person with machine parts, a T-O being is a person who has fused with technology on a molecular level. DCLover1995 (talk) 17:12, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Considering the former is a regular and widely used term and the latter is not, and would count for very few people explicitly, I'd say that T-O falls under Cyborg. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:59, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Sub-Section Shouldn't there be a sub section of Dark Knights Metal that describes his Cyborg One Million form? BatBrandOfJustice (talk) 04:28, December 3, 2017 (UTC) First Appearance While indeed his first "appearance" was Flashpoint #5 with the rest of the league, it was a vision, not a true appearance, his first full appearance was Justice League Vol 2 1.Civil Warrior (talk) 22:06, July 27, 2018 (UTC)